No Way!
by Haenia Lee
Summary: Donghae yang telah melupakan janjinya pada Eunhyuk, dalam waktu semalam harus kehilangan sang kekasih /"Hyukie, cepat katakan kalau ini semua bohong! Kamu hanya sedang mengerjaiku!" /Donghae sudah benar-benar tidak waras /"Kamu sakit, ya, Hae? Apa tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kamu amnesia?" /HAEHYUK/1S


**©The Idea & The Story By Haenia Lee©**

Cuaca yang cerah, mentari yang menghangatkan kulit dan juga kicauan burung meramaikan suasana pagi ini. Suasana yang menyenangkan inilah yang membuat orang-orang semangat untuk memulai aktivitas pada pagi hari ini. Termasuk seorang namja tampan yang saat ini tengah mematut dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin besar.

Bibirnya bersiul menyenandungkan sebuah melodi dan tangannya yang kini sibuk menyimpulkan dasi. Selesai itu, ia mengambil blazer yang menggantung pada handle lemari dan segera mengenakan blazer berwarna biru tua tersebut pada tubuhnya. Sesekali ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Sesekali juga ia merapikan surai brunette-nya menggunakan jari.

"Lee Donghae, kau sangat tampan." Gumamnya–pujinya– pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh ayolah. Itu adalah kalimat yang ia ucapkan tiap hari saat ia mematut dirinya pada cermin. Ia adalah Lee Donghae. Namja tampan berumur delapan belas tahun, murid SMA kelas tiga di Seoul National Senior High School. Ia adalah namja tampan yang memiliki kenarsisan tingkat dewa. Seorang namja pecinta dance yang sangat populer di sekolah. Pemilik senyuman maut yang suka tebar pesona. Namja childish yang hyperaktif. Namun, memiliki kekasih yang sangat manis saat tersenyum, imut saat merajuk, sangat manja padanya, cengeng, dan juga yang paling ia cintai sedunia.

Lee Donghae si penyuka ikan. Jadi, jangan heran di umurnya yang bukan bocah lagi, kamarnya masih didominasi oleh berbagai jenis motif ikan badut, seperti pada bed cover-nya, dinding-dindingnya, juga beberapa miniatur dan pernak-pernik bermotif dan berbentuk ikan. Benar-benar Fish Addict.

Cukup sampai di sini perkenalan namja narsis satu ini. Kita lihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang.

Oh rupanya ia tengah mengambil ransel miliknya dan tak lupa kunci mobil. Lalu, ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan bibir yang masih bersiul. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati ruang makan yang tengah ditempati sang Ayah dan Ibu tanpa menyapa mereka.

"Donghae, mau kemana?" teriak sang Ibu–melengking– yang tengah meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi di meja.

"Menjemput Hyukie-ku yang paling imut dan manis." Teriak sang anak–Donghae– yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu utama rumah.

Sang Ibu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sang anak yang masih kekanakan, sementara sang Ayah masih sibuk membaca koran sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi buatan sang istri.

Oke. Kita tinggalkan pasangan suami istri tersebut yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi tanpa sang anak tampan mereka.

Kita beralih pada sebuah rumah berlantai dua minimalis dengan halaman yang sangat luas dan dikeililingi bunga-bunga warna-warni yang sangat indah.

Di dalam rumah tersebut, seorang namja manis dengan langkah riangnya diiringi senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibir plum-nya menuruni anak tangga sambil sesekali memutar-mutar badannya menari. Sedang asyik-asyiknya memutar badan, ia harus kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untung refleknya sangat bagus, sehingga saat ia hampir tergelincir jatuh, ia sudah berpegangan terlebih dahulu pada pegangan tangga.

"Haduh. Tidak lagi-lagi deh…" gumamnya seraya mengelus dadanya dan mengatur napas guna menghilangkan keterjutannya saat hampir terpeleset jatuh tadi. Sungguh tak lucu jika harus menggelinding di anak tangga hanya gara-gara terpeleset karena menari. Batinnya.

Karena tak mau lagi ia terpeleset di anak tangga, ia mulai menuruni tangga dengan langkah santai namun tetap hati-hati.

Setibanya di ruang makan, ia melihat sang Ibu tercinta tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi makan. Lalu, mengambil segelas susu strawberry– yang memang sudah disediakan khusus untuk dirinya– di atas meja. Ia habiskan minuman favoritnya tersebut dalam sekali teguk.

"Hyukie, kamu kebiasaan deh. Pasti setelah ini tidak mau makan." Omel sang Ibu seraya menarik hidung putranya gemas.

"Hyukie mau sarapan di kantin saja sama Hae." Balas sang anak seraya memberikan gummy smile-nya–yang sangat menggemaskan– pada sang Ibu.

Sang Ibu yang gemas akan tingkah putranya segera mengecup pipi Hyukie–Eunhyuk– yang dihadiahi rengutan oleh sang anak.

"Jangan merengut kalau tidak mau Umma cium lagi." Goda sang Ibu.

Sontak menimbulkan tawa dari sang Ayah dan kakak perempuannya yang sedari tadi diam menikmati sarapan mereka. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin merengut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya semakin maju seraya lengannya dilipat di depan dada. Pose ngambek khas seorang Lee Eunhyuk.

TOK… TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Eunhyuk melupakan kegiatan –mari-ngambek–nya. Wajahnya yang merengut tadi berubah menjadi berbinar-binar membayangkan seseorang yang kini tengah mengetuk pintunya.

"Aduh, siapa yang tengah dijemput pangerannya." Goda kakak perempuan Eunhyuk.

Seketika Eunhyuk kembali merengut kali ini dengan pipi yang merona merah, "Noona." Geramnya.

Namun, itu tak lama karena Eunhyuk segera beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan berlari menuju ruang utama. Dengan tidak sabarnya, ia menarik handle pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya berbinarnya kini berubah menjadi raut heran dan sedikit kecewa karena sosok yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah seseorang yang ia nanti-nanti, melainkan adalah tetangganya.

"Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk menyebut nama tetangganya–yang kini berdiri di hadapannya– tersebut dengan raut seolah bertanya–Apa-yang-kamu-lakukan-disini.

"Annyeong, Hyukie…" sapanya manis.

"Annyeong, Kyu…" sapa Eunhyuk balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Kamu mau, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis–evil– yang masih bertengger di bibir lebar nan sexy-nya.

"Umm…" Eunhyuk nampak bimbang dan mulai menimang-nimang–dengan ekspresi wajah minta dirape– atas ajakan Kyuhyun.

Tidak apa-apa berangkat bersama Kyuhyun? Lalu, nanti Donghae bagaimana? Kan dia akan menjemput Eunhyuk nanti? Kalau berangkat bersama Kyuhyun, pasti Donghae nanti marah terus ngambek. Donghae kan sangat posesif. Apalagi Donghae sangat tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi, Kyuhyun kan tetangga dan sohib karib Eunhyuk sejak masih pakai popok. Masa iya Eunhyuk mau menolak ajakan Kyuhyun karena dia mau berangkat sama Donghae. Berarti Eunhyuk teman yang tidak setia dong. Tidak setia berarti jahat. Eunhyuk tidak mau jadi teman yang jahat. Walaupun Kyuhyun sifatnya evil, tapi Eunhyuk kan sayang sama Kyuhyun apa adanya.

Jadi, intinya itu, Eunhyuk tidak mau mengecewakan Donghae sama Kyuhyun.

TIN… TIN…

Sedang sibuknya berpikir dan menimang-nimang ajakan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendengar suara klakson mobil. Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan –Karena Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya– dan dapat dilihatnya, mobil sang kekasih tengah bertengger di depan pagar rumahnya.

Donghae menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu beralih menatap Eunhyuk dan memberikan senyum mautnya yang memang sangat ampuh untuk meululuhkan Eunhyuk. Namun, Eunhyuk malah bengong di tempatnya.

Melihat sang kekasih manisnya yang bengong di depan pintu, membuat Donghae berinisiatif menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

Eunhyuk masih bengong di depan pintu bersama temannya. Bukan karena melihat senyum sang kekasih yang memang ditujukan padanya. Melainkan penampilan sang kekasih yang tidak biasa. Dengan kemeja yang dikeluarkan, blazer yang disampirkan di pundak, juga kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya. Membuat Donghae terlihat seperti om-om genit yang suka menggoda para gadis remaja.

"Halo, Jagi-ya…" sapa Donghae seraya tak lupa menampilkan senyum mautnya. Ia lepaskan kacamata hitamnya, lalu memberikan kedipan sexy-nya pada Eunhyuk. Membuat namja manis itu harus menahan hasrat ingin muntah. Sepertinya, pagi ini kekasih tampannya tengah tidak waras.

Sontak Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang memuakkan–menurutnya– tepat di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan saat mengetahui dugaannya tepat. Senyum sinis ia sunggingkan seolah meledek penampilan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan bagi seorang siswa SMA.

Donghae tak mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan menghampiri kekasih manisnya, seraya tak lupa memberikan pelukan sayang.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Donghae merangkul pinggul Eunhyuk mesra dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju mobil.

Namun, Eunhyuk segera menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat sesuatu. Ya. Kyuhyun. Ia melupakan temannya tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran saat sang kekasih menghentikan langkahnya.

Eunhyuk membalik tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun, lalu beralih menatap Donghae, "Kyuhyun boleh ikut dengan kita?" pintanya seraya menampilkan puppy eyes yang tak dapat Donghae tolak.

Sebenarnya, Donghae itu paling malas berhadapan apalagi berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, mengingat Kyuhyun itu sohib karib sang kekasih sejak mereka pakai popok–kata Eunhyuk– dan juga teman sekelas mereka, Donghae mau tak mau harus menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

Tak mau membuat kekasih manisnya kecewa, Donghae akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Seperti patuh pada sang majikan, itulah ekspresi Donghae sekarang.

Dengan berat hati, Donghae menyalakan mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak masalah saat Kyuhyun akan satu mobil dengannya. Tapi, setelah melihat Eunhyuk memilih duduk di belakang bersama Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Donghae duduk sendiri di depan seperti sopir pribadi, membuat Donghae semakin terpukul dan harinya yang harusya indah ini menjadi sangat buruk.

Eunhyuk, sang kekasih asyik bercanda dan sesekali tertawa bersama Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Ekspresi yang super mellow seperti melihat kekasihnya berkencan dengan namja lain di belakangnya.

Penderitaan Donghae tak sampai di situ. Seusai memarkirkan mobilnya, Donghae ditinggal begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang kini telah berjalan jauh di depannya. Ekspresi Donghae semakin dan semakin memprihatinkan. Kali ini, ia serasa ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Donghae segera menarik–menyeret– Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Hae apa-apaan sih? Main tarik-tarik saja." Bentak Eunhyuk kesal karena tingkah kekasihnya yang memang aneh hari ini–meskipun setiap harinya memang aneh– melebihi hari-hari biasanya.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan? Daritadi aku dicuekin dan kamu asyik bercanda sama Si Evil itu. Jadi, sekarang kamu milih Si Evil itu daripada kekasihmu yang paling tampan ini?" Donghae berucap kesal seraya tak lupa menunjukkan sisi kenarsisannya yang tak pernah lepas.

"Donghae jangan cemburu sama Kyu, dong. Kyu kan sahabat Hyukie se–"

"Sejak kalian masih pakai popok." Sahut Donghae ketus.

"Nah, itu Hae tahu…" balas Eunhyuk sebal.

"Ya ampun, Hyukie. Kamu sudah pernah mengatakan itu ratusan kali." Balas Donghae ikutan sebal.

"Jadi begitu, Hae sudah bosan sama semua kata-kata yang sudah pernah Hyukie ucapkan? Hae sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Hyukie," Eunhyuk berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Donghae yang melihat mata berkaca-kaca Eunhyuk dibuat kelimpungan sendiri, "B-bukan begitu, Hyukie. Hae sayang sama Hyukie. Hae tidak bosan kok sama Hyukie." Donghae mengusap air mata Eunhyuk yang sudah mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya.

"Hiks… Lalu, kenapa tadi Hae ketus sekali saat bicara sama Hyukie?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa dengan punggung telapak tangannya imut.

"Maaf, tadi Hae sedang kesal." Balas Donghae memelas.

"Hae kan tahu hiks… Kalau Hyukie tidak suka Hae bicara ketus sama Hyukie," ucap Eunhyuk sesenggukan.

"Iya, maafkan Hae ya, Hyukie…" pinta Donghae kali ini benar-benar sangat memelas.

Eunhyuk mengangguk imut dengan telapak tangannya yang masih menyeka sisa air matanya.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat sang kekasih sudah memaafkan dirinya. Ia tahu, sengambek-ngambeknya Eunhyuk padanya, pasti tak akan tega juga dan segera memaafkan Donghae. Kekasih manisnya itu adalah namja yang sangat polos, lemah lembut, baik hati, dan tak tegaan.

"Tapi, nanti malam Hae harus menemani Hyukie ke toko buku. Hyukie tunggu di taman dekat rumah jam tujuh. Dan Hae tidak boleh terlambat. Hyukie tidak akan memaafkan Donghae kalau sampai Donghae terlambat." Cerocos Eunhyuk cepat dengan suara parau, membuat Donghae tak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang kekasih imut nan manisnya itu katakan tadi.

Tak mau mmebuat kekasih manjanya itu marah dan ngambek lagi, Donghae pun memilih jalan aman dengan mengangguk, "Apapun untuk Hyukie." Ucap Donghae seraya memberikan senyuman maut yang menggoda membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu.

**.**

**.**

Donghae baru pulang menjelang malam hari karena harus mengikuti ekstrakurikuler dance. Donghae yang ogah-ogahan –Yang memang aslinya pemalas– memilih langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur empuknya tanpa melepaskan seragam.

Karena saking asyiknya berleha-leha di tempat tidur, Donghae akhirnya tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang lengket dan bau asam karena keringat. Ia hanya melepas blazer dan sepatunya saja tadi.

TOK… TOK…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae dari luar.

"Hae-ya, cepat turun dan makan malam." Teriak suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang Ibu.

Merasa tak ada sahutan dari dalam, Ibu Donghae pun masuk ke dalam kamar putranya yang memang tak terkunci.

Dilihatnya, putra tampannya tengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan kaki yang menggantung pada pinggiran kasur dan menjuntai ke bawah dengan telapak kaki menyentuh karpet. Tangannya terentang ke samping kanan dan kiri. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan sedikit mengalirkan air liur.

Sang Ibu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang anak yang sangat pemalas tersebut, bahkan sekedar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tak mau mengganggu tidur putranya yang sangat nyenyak dan tak mungkin diganggu, sang Ibu pun memutuskan meninggalkan kamar tersebut membiarkan putranya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kita tinggalkan Donghae yang tengah berlabuh pada mimpinya. Sekarang kita intip apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh namja manis kita.

Oh. Rupanya namja manis kita tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tengah memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Hyukie, kamu sangat tampan. Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah percaya jika kamu bilang bahwa kamu tampan. Masa wajah setampan ini dikatakan manis." Gumamnya yang–sepertinya– ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Come on, Eunhyuk. Kau itu manis. Sangat malah. Semua orang mempercayai itu. Bahkan Donghae-mu selalu ngotot bahwa kau adalah namja termanis di muka bumi ini. Oke. Ini si tampan Donghae yang tukang gombal, tapi ia serius saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Aigoo, uri Hyukie rapi sekali. Mau kemana?" goda kakak Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sudah bersandar pada pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan lengan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Eunhyuk melihat bayangan kakak perempuannya dari pantulan cermin. Ia sunggingkan gummy smile andalannya pada sang kakak.

"Mau pergi kencan sama Donghae-mu, ya?" goda sang kakak lagi seraya terkekeh.

Sontak Eunhyuk menunduk dan tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan sang kakak, "Yak! Noona…" rajuk Eunhyuk manja.

"Ah… Uri Hyukie neomu kyeopta…" puji–ledek– sang kakak. Membuat Eunhyuk mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanya sang kakak.

"Maksud Noona?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

Sang kakak menghela napas malas menghadapi tingkah dan sifat sang adik yang sangat polos, "Maksudnya, apa Hyukie pernah ciuman sama Donghae?" tanya sang kakak frontal–karena tak sabar menghadapi kepolosan sang adik– membuat Eunhyuk terkejut.

"N-noona kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk lirih–yang masih dapat didengar sang kakak– seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Sudah pernah, ya?" tanya sang kakak lagi yang semakin gencar menggoda adik manisnya.

"N-ne, Hae sering nyium pipi Hyukie kok," jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Hanya pipi?" tanya sang kakak terkejut–tidak percaya.

"Sama di kening dan puncak kepala Hyukie." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya memberikan ekspresi terpolosnya sepanjang masa.

Sang kakak menepuk keningnya frustasi menghadapi sang adik yang tingkat kepolosannya sudah akut dan sepertinya akan permanen.

"Di bibir belum pernah?" tanya sang kakak yang sekali lagi frontal.

Eunhyuk menunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak yang begitu gamblang. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat mulut sang kakak menganga dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

Sang kakak tahu bahwa Donghae, kekasih adiknya itu sangat mesum. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Si Mesum Donghae belum pernah menyentuh bibir adik polosnya. Itu artinya, bibir sang adik masih perawan dan belum terjamah sama sekali.

Ck. Si Mesum Donghae hebat juga bisa menahan nafsunya pada Eunhyuk selama hampir tiga tahun. Bersabarlah kau mengahadapi sifat polos Eunhyuk, Donghae. Batin sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Taman yang tadinya ramai dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang dan juga pedagang kini mulai sepi. Eunhyuk masih duduk di taman yang sepi tersebut menunggu sang kekasih tampan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hae kemana, sih?! Sudah satu jam tapi belum datang-datang. Ditelpon tidak diangkat-angkat lagi. Dasar Hae menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau dalam lima menit belum pulang, aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Rutuk Eunhyuk dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal.

1 minute,

2 minutes,

3 minutes,

.

.

10 minutes,

"Oh, jadi, Hae begitu, ya, ini sudah sepuluh menit, tapi Hae belum datang-datang juga. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan memaafkannnya. Dasar pembohong. Ingkar janji." Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya marah dan tak lupa mengumpat-umpat sang kekasih. Aduh, Hyukie, mulutmu sudah tak polos lagi.

Dengan langkah kesal dan menghentak-hentak, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Selama di perjalanan, mulut Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sang kekasih.

"Hyukie?" panggil seseorang–dari arah depan.

Eunhyuk yang masih kesal menatap tajam ke arah depan, namun tatapan tajamnya segera menghilang setelah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang telah memanggilnya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Kyu?" panggil Eunhyuk memastikan. Karena penerangan yang kurang, Eunhyuk sedikit susah untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang kini ada di depannya. Tapi, Eunhyuk sangat hapal suara tersebut. Suara merdu milik sang sahabat.

"Ne, kamu sedang apa malam-malam begini jalan sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Hae menyebalkan, Kyu. Masa aku sudah menunggunya di taman selama satu jam lebih sampai aku lumutan, tapi Hae tidak datang-datang." Eunhyuk langsung mengoceh panjang lebar untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah cerewet Eunhyuk yang tak pernah hilang saat marah, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku saja? Kita tanding game," ajak Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk nampak menimang-nimang ajakan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga menerima ajakan tersebut. Daripada nanti ia di rumah akan malah semakin kesal, "Baiklah." Terima Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang memang bersebelahan dengan rumah Eunhyuk. Dulu, Eunhyuk sering menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi, semenjak Eunhyuk berpacaran dengan Donghae, mereka sudah tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Karena itu adalah larangan dari Donghae. Seperti yang kita tahu, Donghae amat sangat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun yang dekat dengan kekasih manisnya.

Setibanya di rumah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah untuk duduk di sofa. Sementara sang tuan rumah–Kyuhyun– pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan makanan ringan untuk sang tamu–Eunhyuk.

Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon salah satu dari mereka. Namun, mendadak suasana menjadi canggung saat tak ada yang kembali memulai berbicara. Tiba-tiba, mereka kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Hyukie," panggil Kyuhyun pelan dan gugup.

"N-ne?" Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada gugup dari Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan gugup.

"Umm… Aku, Aku suka sama kamu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap mata Eunhyuk dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Mwo? J-jangan bercanda, Kyu." Balas Eunhyuk seraya tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyukie. Aku menyukaimu, ah ani, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum si Ikan itu mengenalmu." Kyuhyun berucap serius seraya menatap Eunhyuk intens.

"Tapi, Kyu, kamu kan tahu, aku sama Donghae–"

"Ssstt…" potong Kyuhyun dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Eunhyuk, "Aku tahu. Tapi, tidak bisakah kamu memberiku kesempatan? Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dulu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Kyu, aku–emph," Eunhyuk tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar mengecup, tidak lebih.

Sontak Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Biar bagaimanapun, itu adalah first kiss-nya, dan orang yang sudah merebut first kiss-nya adalah bukan kekasihnya, melainkan sahabatnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya pada Eunhyuk dan menatap namja manis itu intens, "Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, tidak akan membuatmu sedih dan menangis. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia," janji Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Kyuhyun telah membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi. Biar bagaimana pun ia telah memilik Donghae. Namun, di lain sisi, ia begitu tersentuh dengan semua ungkapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu tulus padanya, apalagi mereka sudah mengenal semenjak masih pakai popok.

Setelah itu, Eunhyuk tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun sudah menggiringnya ke kamar dan melucuti seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Merasuki Eunhyuk begitu dalam dan tajam. Membawa Eunhyuk dalam sebuah rintihan kenikmatan sepanjang malam itu. Tidur saling berpelukan dengan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi selembar selimut tebal.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan mesra. Membuat tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?

Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Mereka putus?

Ah, masa bodoh!

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dari para siswa yang melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada namja tampan berambut ikal dan tatapan sendu ia berikan pada si namja manis.

"Hyukie, maaf semalam aku tidak datang. Aku tertidur karena kelelahan. Maafkan aku, Jagi-ya," mohon Donghae memelas.

"Gwenchana, Hae. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok," balas si namja manis–Eunhyuk– seraya tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, Hyukie," ucap Donghae tersenyum childish.

Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia melihat tautan antara jemari sang kekasih dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun–Kenapa-kau-menggenggam-jemari-kekasihku– yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Umm… Begini, Hae. Sebenarnya, aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran." Ungkap Eunhyuk takut.

"MWO?!" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun–tajam– bergantian.

"Hyukie, jangan bercanda. Kamu marah karena aku melupakan janjimu semalam, lalu kamu mau balas dendam, begitu?!" sentak Donghae kasar membuat Eunhyuk menunduk takut dan terisak.

"Hei! Jangan membentak kekasihku!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Mwo? Kekasihmu? Hyukie adalah kekasihku!" balas Donghae meremehkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mulai sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Hyukie, cepat katakan kalau ini semua bohong! Kamu hanya sedang mengerjaiku!" paksa Donghae.

"Mi-mian, Hae," ucap Eunhyuk tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan? Mulai sekarang, Eunhyuk adalah milik Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, "Dan kau, jangan dekati Eunhyuk-ku lagi." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda dengan jemari yang masih bertautan dengan Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan Donghae yang shock dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Tidak mungkin," Donghae berkata lirih dengan air mata yang sudah menetes di pipi mulusnya, "Ini semua pasti bohong," lanjutnya lagi yang masih tak percaya.

"HYUKIE! AKU TAHU KAMU BERBOHONG! KAMU HANYA MENGERJAIKU, IYA, 'KAN?!" Donghae berteriak histeris.

Namun, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan jauh di depannya, "HYUKIIIIEEE~" teriaknya.

"TIDAAAAAK…"

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Hae, bangun!"

"TIDAAAAAK…"

"LEE DONGHAE…"

"Hyukie, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks…" Donghae menangis kalap saat tersadar dan mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Donghae." Ujar seorang namja manis–Eunhyuk– sebal melihat tingkah namja yang di hadapannya kini semakin tidak waras.

Donghae, namja yang menangis tadi, terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia yang tadi terduduk sambil menangis pun segera membuka matanya yang masih terpejam, "Hyukie?" panggilnya memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku." Balas Eunhyuk masih kesal.

"Kamu kok ada di sini?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kamu tuh, ya, ditungguin satu jam lebih di taman sampai aku lumutan, tapi kamu tidak datang-datang. Ternyata kamu malah enak-enakan tidur di rumah." omel Eunhyuk.

"Omo, Hyukie, ini benar kamu? Bukannya tadi kamu sama Kyuhyun…" Donghae tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mendadak dadanya menjadi sesak saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Aku sama Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Kalian sudah mengkhianatiku," ucap Donghae lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu bicara apa sih, Hae? Aku ingat-ingat, sejak pagi kamu aneh, sekarang kamu semakin aneh saja." Ucap Eunhyuk terheran-heran.

"Loh, bukannya kamu sama Kyuhyun sudah mengkhianatiku. Kalian selingkuh di belakangku, bahkan kamu tidur sama Kyuhyun." Donghae berkatan dengan nada sedih.

Eunhyuk menganga lebar mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Astaga. Donghae memang benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Batin Eunhyuk miris.

"Kamu sakit, ya, Hae? Apa tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kamu amnesia?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae masih berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Eunhyuk. Jika Eunhyuk sudah mengkhianatinya–berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun– tapi, kenapa sikapnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya di taman selama satu jam lebih? Bukankah itu janji sejak kemarin kemarin? Yang harusnya ia datang, tapi ia malah tertidur dan berakhir dengan kekasihnya yang tidur bersama namja lain. Jadi, kesimpulannya, semua yang ia alami adalah mimpi? Hahaa… Mimpi? Babo, Lee Donghae!

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat sang kekasih yang tadi menangis-nangis tak jelas, dan sekarang malah tertawa tanpa sebab. Apakah Eunhyuk harus mencari kekasih baru? Batin Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae beralih menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum begitu tulus. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin takut. Donghae segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuh sang kekasih erat, "Hyukie, aku kira kamu meninggalkan aku. Aku sangat takut jika kamu meninggalkanku." Donghae berkata lirih dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Eunhyuk bergidik saat merasakan sapuan napas Donghae pada lehernya. Dan sekarang Donghae malah mengecupi leher Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

Donghae menatap sendu mata Eunhyuk, "Hyukie, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah di sampingku, apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Donghae tegas namun lembut.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Hae. Aku di sini," balas Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku percaya, kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku." Donghae menatap–bibir– Eunhyuk lekat.

Bibir yang selama ini sudah membuatnya gila karena penasaran ingin mencicipi seberapa manisnya bibir tersebut. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir kissable milik Eunhyuk.

Chu~

Tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Eunhyuk tak bergerak sama sekali karena ia memang tak mengerti. Ia biarkan saja bibir Donghae yang saat ini tengah menikmati bibirnya. Ia senang, ia bahagia karena ia mendapatkan first kiss dari namja yang paling ia cintai yang sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamanya.

**FIN**

**Haenia's Area**

Ini FF pertama yang saya publish di FFn. Jadi, saya minta review, ya…

Terima kasih…

Salam,

HaeHyuk Shipper


End file.
